Avatar Weird Scenarios
by Crazula
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the characters in Avatar would behave in a completely normal situation; like how bath time or bathroom breaks would carry out?
1. How the Avatar Characters Bathe

**_A/N_: **

**This was written sometime last year (2009), and I just recently dug it up; in a file clean up. I think my sister and I wrote it because we thought it would make a funny comic scenario; since we both like to draw. I usually draw comics and pieces better when I have a script to follow along. So we wrote this. This is the edited version, so it won't have every single description of how the body's of the characters would have been in, and so forth. Now that I think about it, I never did get around to drawing the comic of this…**

* * *

_**Avatar the Last Airbender: "How Do the Characters Bathe?"**_

-_Takes place the day after The Boiling Rock events and the day before The Southern Raiders events_

"We'll be back in a few" Katara said waving them off as she, Toph, and Suki made their way down to a nearby spring; that was conveniently located near the Western Air Temple.

"Oh and make sure you guys keep an eye Huru" Toph said, stopping in her path to face the guys, "you know how he gets." She finished nonchalantly, before turning back to Katara and Suki; who were still walking.

The girls laughed it off; while the boys just stood there clueless, as to what Toph's comment meant. They then waited until the girl's rough body outlines could be seen in the far distance before they began about their business. At that moment, without warning, all the guys began to undress, well all except Zuko.

"Don't worry Zuko, we are all guys here" Aang said noticing Zuko's awkward predicament as they all undressed before him.

It was really a sight; all of them being so calm, while they undressed from their garments in front of each other. Zuko thought back to how the servants at the palace would offer their service to him in the bath house, but he always declined. He just never felt right being naked in front of other people; apart from Mai of course. However; unlike Azula who loved to be pampered, and never declined the help of the servants. Besides she felt there was no shame in showing off her body to mere peasants.

Aang leaned towards Zuko, cupped a hand over Zuko's ear, and whispered, "I think I know what Toph meant about Haru" he paused and nudged toward Haru; who was staring around with big eyes, and immediately noticing Aang plus Zuko's eyes on him Haru decided to wave, very gaily, in their direction. "Just watch out Zuko." Who knowingly nodded.

Teo rolled over to where they were standing. "Hey guys can anyone help me un-" Teo started to say feeling embarrassed.

But right then Haru cut him off. "ILL HELP UNDRESS YOU TEO!" Haru cut him off excitedly taking on the task. He advanced closer to Teo, and then wheeled him away. "This is so fun; taking all your clothes off!" An awkward silence fell over the group.

Around ten minutes later most of the guys were still washing in the fountain and with some time to spare, until the girls got back, Sokka decided that it was the best time to take a walk around the temple.

"But Sokka you aren't even dressed." Aang complained "You pick now to go explore the temple." He finished; confusion and frustration swept over him.

"Yeah" The Duke agreed, "what if the girls get back before you have had a chance to put on your clothes"

"Man stop your nagging, you guys are worse than Katara" he crossed his arms in front on his chest "Besides who cares if they see me I mean, Suki is my girlfriend, Katara is my sister, and Toph is blind!" he smiled proudly at his reasoning.

"Eww…" they both said in unison.

Sokka shrugged them off. "Now if you excuse me", he said, and promptly ran off to somewhere in the temple.

**O.O.O.O**

By this time the girls where finished bathing in the spring, and where relaxing.

"Ah this is defiantly what I needed; it's nice to get a chance to unwind a little." Suki said calmly

"I know what you mean" Katara said sighing a light sigh of relief, "but we have to get back to the temple soon, who knows what the boys could be doing." They all shuddered at that thought.

"Alright! Finally…let's go!" Toph said eagerly; it was obvious she hadn't enjoyed the bath as much as the other two.

**O.O.O.O**

Back at the Western Air Temple, Sokka was idly walking back to the group having enjoyed his time alone. "Man I feel so free" Sokka says talking to himself "It just makes me want to scream." Sokka runs over, faces the cliff, pumps his fists in the air and screams. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unfortunately, at that moment Azula's airship can be seen rising out of the abyss. The evil haughty look on her face was abruptly turned into disgust as she witnessed the scene before her.

The sight she saw presented itself as so.

"TEO STOP STUGGLING!"

"Whooo! Ah yea FREEDOM!"

"Hey Hakoda, can you pass me that bar of soap?"

"Wee we we wee!" The Duke shouted while running around, flapping his arms, and making flying noises.

"Ahh guys" Zuko, who never did undress, said while rushing to stand in front of Sokka. "Yah um…Azula as much as you and I both want to kill each other this is really…as you can see….a bad time, so can we just forget this ever happened?"

Azula numbly nodes too shocked to process what just happened, and her ship lowers, disappearing, into the fog.

The girls are now with in eye shot of the guys. "Was that just Azula's airship?" Katara asks worriedly as they made their way back to the temple.

"Oh spirits no, let's go!" Suki said as she began running "Hurry!"

When they arrived back at the temple all the guys, except Zuko, were still nude standing there staring.

"I think we scared her off" said Haru gaily

**The End**

**

* * *

****Alternate ENDING!**

When they arrived back at the temple all the guys, except Zuko, were still nude standing there staring.

"I think we scared her off" said Haru gaily

"What, no I am right here I just had to go grab my soap!" Azula said smiling holding her toiletries.

Ty Lee was standing next to her, with her towel and soap, too. "WOO! Yah I have been in prison so long that I need a good bath." Ty Lee said excitedly! The gang just stared at them confused beyond belief. Ty Lee started again, "Well actually I was only in jail for about a day, but it seemed like forever; trust me. Yah I am just glad Azula saw things over and let me out, Mai on the other hand; not so lucky." Ty Lee then ripped all her clothing off. "So where do I take a dip!" She said eagerly.

"Ty Lee you _disgust_ me." Azula said coldly to her while removing her own clothing.

**EL FIN**


	2. An Average Day

**A/N:**

**My sister and I got bored so we decided to add another situation. Oh, and please if you guys have any scenarios you would want to read about for Avatar, just say so and we may use it. =]**

* * *

**Avatar the Last Airbender: An Average Day**

_-Takes Place after Fire Bending Masters, but before The Boiling Rock_

"Hey guys we're running pretty low on food, and it won't be long until we're all out." Katara announced to the group while looking at her cooking supplies. It had only been two days since Aang and Zuko returned from their trip, to the sun warriors civilization, and with the extra mouths to feed plus her 'oh so hungry brother', they had been running short on food faster than normal.

"Yeah so what do you want us to do about it?" Sokka drawled lazily from his sprawled out position on the floor.

"Gee, I don't know", she began irritably, "usually when people run out of food they go to the market or GO HUNTING!"

"I still don't see how this involves me." Sokka said stupidly; he flinched when he saw Katara glare angrily at him. "Ok ok, fine I'll go hunting." He held up his hands defensively, "Sheesh no need to get all worked up about it."

"Worked up?" Katara's eyebrow twitched, "I'll show you worked up!" She yelled, while marching over to where Sokka was sitting.

Sokka looked fearful at first, but then he rose an eyebrow and smirked knowingly. "Oh I see what's going on, it's that time of the month; isn't it sis?" Katara froze where she was standing, and her face turned livid red.

Laughter was heard from the corner of the room. "Haha oh man you're gonna get it now Snoozels." Toph said snickering. She knew a good fight when she saw…err heard one.

"Look Katara", Sokka started backing away, "I didn't mea-EEKK!" Katara bended the water out of her pouch and thrust it at Sokka.

While this was happening, Zuko and Aang were returning back to camp fresh from practice; anticipating lunch. That was when they heard Toph's laughter, Katara's enraged screams, and Sokka's yells of distress.

"Aw man twice in one month." Aang said exasperatedly to himself as they neared camp. Zuko stopped and gave Aang a look "_What is that even supposed to mean!_"

"AAHH! Katara stop!" Sokka yelled, as he ran towards Zuko and Aang seeking protection from the water bender's wrath; the nearest protection at the time was, Zuko.

"Sokka what are y-", Zuko was cut off as Sokka ran behind him grabbing his body; using it as a human shield.

"GET OFF ME!" Zuko yelled clearly angry.

"And get killed by an angry water bender, I don't think so. Eww, Zuko your back's all sweaty!"

"Sokka just get o-Oh Spirits", a giant wave of water came crashing into them, and looking down upon them with a murderous glare was Katara.

"What was that for!" Zuko sputtered indignantly as he spat and coughed up the water.

She ignored him. "Sokka", she looked at her brother; he winced. "I want you and Zuko to go hunting, as I said before we are running low on food." Her voice was cold, yet she remained calm.

"Yes Ma-am." Sokka squeaked, acting as if Katara were his mother.

Zuko rolled his eyes. _Great, hunting, I suppose it could be worse though._

Katara watched as Zuko and Sokka headed into the woods, when they were out of sight she turned to Aang.

"Hey Aang now that Zuko and Sokka are gone want to go practice your water bending with me?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Um actually Katara I was hoping to get some lunch first, and after that Toph said she wanted to spar." Aang was a little creeped out about the sudden mood swing; in addition he decided it was best for him to stay away from Katara at the moment.

"Oh, that's ok Aang", she managed another smile.

"Alright, thanks Katara maybe some other time" He finished quickly, and scurried back to camp; leaving Katara alone to practice by herself.

**O.O.O.O **

"So..." Sokka started awkwardly as Zuko and he headed into the forest.

"So what!" Zuko wasn't in the mood today, especially because he had skipped lunch to go hunting.

"Hey I'm just trying to start a conversation here." Sokka said warily.

Silence…

"I really hate when Katara gets like this" Sokka tried again.

"Like what?" Zuko replied back; he didn't have time for this.

"You know….all temperamental and controlling. Sometimes she just becomes just plain scary" Sokka shuddered.

Zuko snorted "So what? She _is_ always like that."

Sokka stopped to glare at him and then kept walking "No she is not always like that." He defended her. _Well maybe to you she is_, "And that's not what I meant anyway!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well I think she is especially like this because she is on her….you know." Sokka hinted.

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No Sokka I don't know, and will you please stop doing that…just tell me." He was getting annoyed now.

"You _do_ have a sister don't you? You should know about…you know that thing tha-" Sokka stopped when he saw Zuko glaring at him "Oh right sorry, well every month girl's tend to a get a thing called a period."

"Sokka I'm not two _I know_ what it is." Zuko snapped back.

"WELL THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW!" Sokka fumed.

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched upward. "What are you talking about Sokka I never acted like that", he said in mock confusion. Annoying Sokka could become quite entertaining.

"Grrrr, you're so infuriating!" Sokka yelled; he was surprised at how much he sounded like Katara.

"Ok now you're starting to sound like your sister, besides girls don't _only_ get it once a month…..Do they?"

Sokka calmed down, though he was still angry, he responded to Zuko's question, "Umm yeah they do. Why what did you think?" He rose and eyebrow at Zuko.

"I, uh just thought that once girls got it…they had it for life." Zuko reddened slightly; he really did not like talking about this particular subject.

"Where did you get that from?" Sokka asked dumfounded, he saw Zuko looking down at his feet and could tell he was embarrassed

"Well I just always thought….I mean Azula seemed to always be on hers." There was a long silence Zuko looked up to see Sokka's expression. He seemed almost paralyzed and distant. But then, not a second later, there was laughter…. lots and lots of laughter. Sokka clutched his sides, and Zuko was sure that he was going to fall over from his hysterics.

"Haha Oh man." Sokka wiped a tear from his eye, "That explains more than you'll ever know Zuko."

He scowled, "I'm serious Sokka."

"Yeah yeah I know buddy", he put a hand on the prince's shoulder, "but that's what makes it even funnier." Zuko rolled his eyes and shrugged off Sokka's hand.

"Aren't we supposed to be hunting?" He asked. He wanted so desperately for this trip to be over.

"We _are_ hunting. We just have to get to the stream first until we actually catch something." He said as they continued walking.

"And that would be?" He was getting annoyed again. _Sokka better know where he is going, or I swear I will-_

"Oh it's around here…somewhere." Sokka said. Zuko resisted the urge to slap his forehead.

**O.O.O.O**

Meanwhile back at the temple Aang, Teo, Haru, and the Duke are seen crowded around Toph listening intently to what she was saying.

"And that's where babies come from!" Toph concluded.

"WOW", The Duke started; his face was of pure awe, "but how would that bird know where you lived?" he scratched his head.

Before Toph could answer a yell was heard from behind, "THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENS!" They all turned to see Katara, hands on hips, with a bright red face indicating her anger.

The group winced but Toph remained unfazed, "Oh and how would you know Sugarqueen?" She raised an eyebrow.

Katara blanched but quickly recovered. "It doesn't matter how I know the fact is-"

Toph cut her off. "Haven't we been over this before, besides they're the ones who asked the question."

"WELL WHY DID YOU ANSWER IT?" she practically screamed. "Wait", she paused thinking something through. "WHO WOULD EVEN ASK THAT?" She yelled gripping her hair in confusion, and frustration.

The group, excluding Katara all looked at Aang. "Err...Uh...I have a natural sense of curiosity?" Aang supplied hopefully. When Katara continued to stare him down he added is infamous smile of innocence.

Katara removed her stare from Aang. He sighed in relief. "No more questions today, especially ones directed to Toph. You got that!" They swiftly nodded their heads and watched her storm off.

A few minutes passed before Toph broke the silence. "Hey does anyone know where Snoozels and Sparky went?"

They all stared at her in confusion still not getting used to her nicknames, but before she could clarify Aang answered her, "I think Katara sent them to go hunting."

Toph deflated, "Aww man I want some real food; not Sokka's version of food. Last time he came back with _rocks _for nuts."

**O.O.O.O**

Zuko was relieved when they made it too the stream. Who knows what he would have done to Sokka if he found out they had gotten lost.

"Watch and learn Zuko this is how you catch a fish." Sokka said, as he waded knee deep in a stream while holding a stick; that he had made into a spear.

Zuko rolled his eyes for about the tenth time that day. He watched as Sokka thrust the spear into the water and retrieving a fish; grinning proudly.

He then turned to look at Zuko who was still standing on the river bank. "Well are you coming in or what? You're not just going to stand there, and watch me do all the hard work?" He questioned Zuko.

The Prince sighed; he was really not looking forward to this. I guess you could say that Zuko wasn't really the best fisherman in the world, and was afraid to embarrass himself in front of Sokka, of all people; it didn't help the fact that he hated water too.

"Alright I'm coming." Zuko kicked off his shoes, rolled up his pants, and went to join Sokka in the water.

"Took you long enough", Sokka joked as he handed him a spear. Zuko hesitated. "Your new at this aren't you?" Sokka sighed.

"Yeah", he rubbed the back of his head, "I actually never had to do this kind of stuff…living at the palace and all." he confessed.

"Figures, what did I expect", Sokka muttered. "Well there's not much to it." he explained, scratching his chin. "Here I'll show you how a pro does it."

Zuko grudgingly nodded and stepped back. _This isn't going to end well._

"Watch and learn Princy, _the_ Sokka is master in the art fish slaying." Sokka took a stance and got ready.

"I'm sure you are", Zuko grumbled under his breath.

"HIII!" Sokka dramatically pulled his spear back. "YAAAA!" He threw the spear at his designated target. Instead of going forward towards the target it, instead, flew backward. A crunching noise could be heard, and not long after followed, "OWW! WHAT THE F-….SOKKA!"

Sokka turned around sheepishly and murmured a tiny, "Oops." Zuko glared daggers at Sokka. He cringed, "I'm sorry, it was an accident I swear!"

Instead of saying anything, Zuko simply picked up the spear and calmly walked over to where Sokka was standing. Sokka stared him down cautiously, when nothing happened he reached over to retrieve the spear; then WHACK! Zuko had taken that as an opportunity to smack Sokka in the head with the large stick.

"OWW, Zuuukooo!" Sokka whined as he stumbled from the blow. Losing his balance he fell, face first into the shallow water. That was when he heard something he thought his ears would never hear; a quite laughter. Sokka looked up; his previous anger forgotten. He couldn't help but to smile. Zuko stood there head lowered, shoulders shaking, and laughing.

"Go on, laugh at my misery." He stood and brushed himself, trying to rid himself of the mud that now clung to his clothes.

"Hey you deserved it." Zuko said between snickers.

"No, I didn't! At least what I did to you was an accident!" He protested.

Zuko ignored him "Come on its getting late lets finish up and head back." Sokka nodded mutely.

**O.O.O.O**

"Ugh where the heck are they!" Toph complained. It was almost sunset, and the group was seated around a rather large campfire; all waiting for Zuko and Sokka's return.

"I'm sure they'll be here soo-" Aang started to say before Toph interrupted.

"I don't want soon I want NOW!" She shrieked, her hunger making her extra cranky.

The universe must have been listening because at that moment Zuko and Sokka appeared in the distance carrying several fish. Both looked disheveled, dirty, and extremely worn out.

"There they are!" The Duke cried out as the group raced towards them.

"Gee I didn't know we would be missed this much." Zuko murmured as he and Sokka were attacked by the ravenous group.

"Finally what took you guys so long?" Toph addressed, "Did you at least get any meat?" She asked impatiently.

"Yup, well if you consider fish meat." Sokka said holding up two dead fish.

"Good enough for me." Toph grabbed the fish out of Sokka's hand and ran over to Katara who was still sitting at the campfire.

"Come on Sugarqueen let's get these fishes a cookin." She slapped the fish down in front of Katara. With a huff Katara began to prepare the fish. Toph groaned "Still PMSing I see." She mumbled when she was a safe distance away from Katara.

After about five minutes Zuko finally realized just how hungry he was, after all he hadn't eaten since breakfast having to skip lunch to go hunting. The smell of the cooking fish was almost unbearable, he clutched his stomach as it growled in distress.

Sokka noticed and snickered. "That's what you get for skipping lunch." He teased.

Zuko glared at him. _It's not my fault that you're crazy sister made me miss. Agni, I could probably eat a whole buffalohorse by now._

"Alright I think it's done." Katara stated as she began dishing out portions.

With mouths watering the group patiently waited until Katara handed them a plate of fish and rice, just rice for Aang though; being the only vegetarian in the group.

When served, Zuko without thinking gracelessly stuffed the food into his mouth, only to spit it back out again, "Oww HOT!" He yelled. The entire group stared at him slightly amused, and slightly disgusted in Katara's case. When he noticed the eyes on him Zuko blushed slightly and ducked his head.

Toph was the last to be served of the group. "Hello staving blind lady over here, come on Sugarqueen!" Toph hollered impatiently to Katara.

"Well", she practically threw Toph's plate on the floor, "You wouldn't be so hungry if SOKKA would have just went hunting a few days ago like I asked him to." Sokka cowered behind his food, Katara practically screamed the next part, "AND THEN MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!"

"Whoa there, cool it Sugarqueen." Toph chided trying calm Katara down.

The group watched in fear as Katara stared Toph down. When Toph didn't react to her death stare Katara irritably put her gaze back on the group, who all quickly averted their gazes back on their food.

_Well at least she isn't mad just at me this time _Zuko thought to himself. "AND YOU!" Katara yelled as she pointed at Zuko. _Well that was short lived. _Zuko thought.

"What! What did I do now?" Zuko shot back meeting her stare.

"I….your..j-just", Katara stammered too infuriated to talk. "UGH!" With that she spun around and stormed off.

The gang waited silently until Katara was out of sight, to begin eating their food again. Toph sighed, "Teenagers and their dang hormones", she rolled her eyes.

**The End**

* * *

**Alternate ENDING!**

The gang waited silently until Katara was out of sight, to begin eating their food again. Toph sighed, "Teenagers and their dang hormones", she rolled her eyes.

"Yah you said it!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she became visible by stepping into the light of the fire. "Hmm, can I have some of that fish, it looks totally delish!" Ty Lee lunged, more or less jumped, on Zuko's food.

"Ah what the heck Ty Lee how did you even get here?" Zuko said while trying to protect his food; he held the food in his extended arm, and was pushing Ty Lee away with the other arm.

"Azula brought us here after we saw you and that cute guy", she looked toward Sokka, "fishing." She said totally focused on the food in Zuko's outstretched arm. "Em, Em, come on Zuko give!"

"Wait so Azula is here too." Toph said with a mouth full of food, directing her chopsticks at Ty Lee.

"Yup, and Mai too", Ty Lee proclaimed; still struggling in Zuko's lap.

Aang stood up, "Oh no, Katara doesn't know they are here; what if they attack her!" Aang looked in to the dark distance where, Katara, moments earlier stomped away to. "I better go see if she is ok." With that Aang raced away protectively.

"You know he didn't have to go check on her." Ty Lee said, "Where just here for the food."

"Yah", Said a monotone voice coming from the dark.

"Mai!" Zuko stood up smiling. Mai came into the light and glared an angry look at Zuko. "Mai look I am sorr-"

"Save it Zuko." She said coldly.

"Ty Lee you do know that that was in Zuko's mouth." Sokka pointed out.

"YAH SO!" Ty Lee said hungrily.

Azula now joined Mai and Ty Lee by coming into the light. She looked down upon Ty Lee who was devouring Zuko's dinner.

"Ty Lee you _disgust_ me." Azula said coldly to her while sitting down and taking The Dukes food to eat.

**EL FIN**


End file.
